My Sapphire Lover
by Hamieka Sara
Summary: Sasuke is at the verge of his live hood as he searches for his partner... check out to find out and RXR


Naruto

My Sapphire Love

Hi, this is my another one shot of Naruto... Hehe SasuxNaru. Hope to enjoy~~~~~

* * *

Sapphire... Light blue colour, the colour of the wide blue sky that also match of the colours of his eyes.

In the society I have no problem in fitting in and my social life is good as it is but I just happen to be a HOMO. This suppose to be a secret since I would be hindered if it's leak to the outside world, before I also hooked up with women but the just couldn't make me excited thus my I never be satisfied no matter who I slept with. This is a very Big problem to me. My life is so tiring so as my school life, I do not know if I can wish something like this but god "Please let meet someone that can equally satisfy me in Desire and Love" Uchiha Sasuke, 24, now worrying about his miserable life even though he didn't even complain about himself from being gay.

"Hey Uchiha!" a group guys approached the raven, Sasuke turn and looked at them "What is it?"

"Hey would you like to go on a goukon with us?"

"*Goukun?" Sasuke have THAT expression on his face, he could not count how many times already he been invited to a goukun "Okay with me since I'm only a merchandise anyway" said Sasuke directly, they all sweats "Hahaha, sorry Uchiha, don't be like that you also should find a nice girl and settle down"

A girl huh...

After school they just went straight to the promise place. Sasuke sighing "This is so not interesting"

"Hey come on, Uchiha if you're stays fantastic, many girls will come" They persuaded Sasuke but then again, Sasuke just igored that fact. Even though Sasuke thought this is stupid but he just go along with it since he was so FREE anyways. They all shocked by something that dropped in front of them suddenly, It's a person and he was injured. The guys screams and hide behind Sasuke "Hey you guys!" Sasuke pissed.

"Don't ever come back here, do you here me!" someone just appears into the light, a blonde haired guy and he seem to be shorter "Shut the fuck, you little kid" the blond kid pissed "What do you say?" Sasuke then sighed as they interrupt the quarrel "Excuse me buy you brings trouble to other by your behaviour" Sasuke fixed his glasses as then he took it off, he glared at the guy "Hey isn't it not cool to pick a fight with a kid you know" The man then left the scene withhout fighting back "Hmm... its okay if you're understand" He smiles then he turns to the kid when sudden he has to dodge a punch from the kid "Whta?" thought Sasuke as he can felt how strong the kid from his punch.

\The blonde then smiles "You're strong, thanks anyway for rescuing me mister" before Sasuke could say anything, the kid already left.

A blond kid, looks like an elementary school student but have a very strong punch...

Sasuke sighed as he was very tired today. He wanted to sleep more than anything else right in the moment but his steps stopped when he saw a pinkish haired woman infront of his apartment. It's EX- Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke divorced wife... they haven't see each other for years but why she appear just now. Is it to claim money? Sasuke then sighed and he continue to walk his way to his apartment room "Ah, Sasuke... it's been a long time" said Sakura as she saw Sasuke coming "Yeah " replied Sasuke. Sasuke divorce with his wife after he realised himself was gay and he couldn't even turn on when he did it with Sakura even now, he still feel guilty about it since Sakura is a good wife. He do not dislike her or something but what happen just happens. Nothing can change the facts even he want to.

"He're tea" Sasuke serve tea to Sakura "Oh no, you must not mind me... it's okay I'm the on ethat is intruding you're rest" Sakura smiles "Nah, it's okay then what is it?"

Sakura turn in into deep silence "You see... Sasuke I have a kid"

Sasuke shocked "Oh okay... you remarried again?" Sasuke shooked her head "Actually I'm not... this is a child that I adopt years ago" explained Sakura as Sasuke drink his tea "Oh... you adopt a kid... that's amazing Sakura" She then looked at Sasuke thun she kneel in front of Sasuke "Sasuke I know that I'm selfish but please take care of my child for me..."

Sasuke was deep in shock as he can felt like lightning strucked upon him. What actually happening right now?

"Sakura, you know I'm not the right person to do this favour for you since we're..."

Sakura then screams "I'm dying!"

Sasuke stunted "I have cancer Sasuke, right after our break up... I found out I have cancer" her tears began to slides down her cheek, this was really a shocking and terrible "Sakura why don't you contact me?" Sasuke furious after hearing his ex-wife having that sort of illness "I'm sorry Sasuke but I don't want to burden your life since the two of us cannot get along anymore so that's why please just take care of him until he's old enough to care for himself...Sasuke I don't have anyone that I can depend anymore. I don't want that child to be homeless anymore; he suffer far enough"

Homeless...

"Sakura calm down first and please get up! You don't have to beg like this though I'm not sure but I'll see what I can do"

"Sasuke, thank you" Sakura smiles sweetly as she wipe her tears, Sasuke then chuckled as he saw that his wife actually do not change much. After Sakura left the place, Sasuke give it alot of thought about him raising a child, what should he do if the child not well raised? And the problem that he is a GAY will definitely disgusted with him as Sasuke thought of that his body feel heavy but he could not turn the poor Sakura down after hearing her confession about her sickness. This is a big crisis in his life. Then the door bell rings "hmm.. who is it at this time of night?" Sasuke went to open the door and then he a blond boy was standing there and he definitely recognised him "You...You the boy earlier!" The blonde then stared at Sasuke "What is it?"

He hugged him with all of his might "Father!" said the blonde happily. Father?

The situation is getting tense but then Sasuke invite the blonde in than rather standing outside that will cause a scene!

"Here tea" said Sasuke as he gives the cup to the kid "Thanks father" he smiles sweetly. Sasuke quiet disturb by the word 'Father' "So you're the one Sakura..." "Yes, I will be in your care from now on, I'm sorry if I come uninvited but mother INSIST that I should go to father's place" told the kids straight forwardly "Oh okay... hey kid how old are you?" Sasuke keeps staring at Naruto because he just looks like a fresmend of the middle school "Hmmm... I'm Naruto and I'm 12 a freshman in middle school" Sasuke quiet shocked that his instinct are correct since he always has eyes for man however he keeps his cool "Then it's Naruto kun, right my name is Sasuke; a NORMAL (NOT) Salaryman and 24 this year. And Naruto kun please just call me by the name, I just could not used to be call father..." told Sasuke.

"Okay No prob Sasuke" Naruto with his cute smiles strikes again, Sasuke stunted for a moment "Oh no this is bad" Sasuke patted Naruto's head "You sure is something"

"Sasuke, you're GAY aren't you?" those words stab right to his heart "Na... Naruto kun what are you..?" "I'm wrong but mother said so..."

Sasuke sighed 'Sakura, what are you trying to corrupt this kid!' Naruto pats his head "Sasuke its okay, no matter who comes to love who... its the person's choice isn't it and I'm hungry" Naruto's stomach grumbles Sasuke chuckled "Yeah, me too"

It is amazing, in the worse situation like this I have meet a weird kid who calls me father... how weird.

Life just goes as always nothing changed even after Naruto starts to live with me. The same dull days...

"I say let me go!" Sasuke hear noises, seems there'e a fight but he better avoid it since he do not wish for any trouble after all "Ho~~ you still cocky even though you're already abandoned Naruto~" the name that was mentioned really concern Sasuke "I'm not abandoned and don't talk about my mother like that, she is a very lovely person!" Naruto explode with anger "Ho~ really and now I hear you live with a man who is it? your father hu... is it really your father or he just interested with your appearance" the punk getting more annoying, Sasuke feels like wanted to make him taste his punch.

Naruto punched the punk on the face "Watch you mouth, my father isn't like you... he's handsome and cool!"

Sasuke did not sure how to react to that compliment but he was happy "You fucking shit!" "Hey there, stop!" suddenly they were intrupt by the policeman "God its the cops, let's go!" the punks ran for their lives "They really don't have guts to bully me beloved son" after Naruto looked more clearly the policeman was actually his father "Sasuke!" Naruto jumped onto Sasuke "Father!" Sasuke almost crushed by the blonde baka chikara (Stupid power) "Okay I get it, Naruto kun let's go home" Sasuke reach out his hand for Naruto. Naruto looked at him and he smiles "Right..." said Naruto as he reached out for Sasuke "Why do you always involve with a fight" ask Sasuke "Maybe because I'm strong"

"This kid..."

Even though its troublesome but I think I'm quiet please with the current condition for now...

As time passed, I become really busy with my work as I seldom show my face at him even though I'm worried about Naruto but there is nothing I can do "thanks for the hard work Sasuke kun" the other employee going out to have their breaks. Sasuke then went to the hall way to find the vending machine to help himself with a drink "This is such a tiring day" after that he saw a letter, seems like someone just drop it there "This is so troublesome ugh!" when he touch it, he cuts himself; there is a razor blade inside of the envelope "This is fucking dangerous, this things keep happening to me"

"Father!" screams Naruto as he appear out of nowhere "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Father are you alright, you're not hurt!" Naruto looked so miserable and desperate, Sasuke pats his head "I'm okay... really now don't cry... I only got the cut from the paper" Naruto cries as he hugged Sasuke tightly, Sasuke really have no idea that he REALLY is in the bad position. After the incident, Sasuke decided to come home with Naruto as Naruto clings tightly to him "Hey are you alright?" Sasuke touched Naruto's puffy cheeck "Yeah, I'm strong ain't I!" said Naruto, his eyes sparkles.

Ah... that sapphire coloured eyes... the colour that makes me feel really free...

Naruto keeps snuggling to Sasuke "What with this kid so cute... he's really cute eh? No, don't have weird thoughts Uchiha Sasuke though he's not blood related but he still your 'son'!" Sasuke within the moment is fighting with his mind.

"I'm happy that it lasted long this happiness..." Naruto pushed Sasuke aside as he is shocked when Naruto's body suddenly become bloody all over, Naruto captured by a bunch of strings.

"Naruto kun!" "Don't come closer, please just run away from me... please Father just go! please you're so kin...ugh!" Naruto screams in pain as the string tighten up "Huh... you finally have you're guard down huh... you're really hideous and disgusting little boy" a woman voice could be heard from the darkness withing the cold, quiet night. A beauty with a beautiful pinkish hair just appears with a smiles "It's been a while Sasuke kun" Sasuke could not believe his eyes "You're Sakura, Sakura what are you doing here? Sakura... Naruto he!" Naruto moves slowly to Sasuke "Please mother don't do anything to father, please Sasuke san did not do anything wrong!" shouts Naruto "Shut you little devil, you really brought nothing but trouble it was a mistake that I have to give birth to you!"

"Give birth, Naruto... what aren't you ... adopt?"

Naruto smiles, weakly "Naruto san, I'm not a lawful child..." Sakura becomes iritated "Shut it, you filthy being, you should not exist! If I didn't have you that time I will still be with Sasuke kun and Sasuke kun will never be gay!" it is a shocking matter to Sasuke that Sakura took the blames upon Naruto, that short innocent kid "Sakura, what re you..!"

"Yes, its my fault! If I not exist maybe... mother will have a better life..." those hurtful word... deep mixed with sadness that utters his existence was all wrong.

"Hmph... you admit you mistakes... it was the right idea to sent you to Sasuke kun... as I predicted, you got your guard down hehehe..." Sakura grins.

"I was wrong... to fall in love with you" Naruto confessed after the long silence "Eh?" Naruto take out a knife and cut off the string "Mother, I always thought that it is okay for you to torture me like this since I really love mother very much... you can do anything to me but please don't hurt Father" told Naruto even though Sasuke can sense him trembling "Don't call him father, you don't have the right to say that... you're just trash!" Sakura furious "Well that's true but..."

"Shut the hell!" screams Sasuke suddenly that make the people there froze "Father..."

"You just shut up for the moment!" He glared at the blonde "Ah Yes!"

"Sakura can I have a certain explaination here... Naruto is you're son, is it really fun to bully a short kid like him" Naruto insulted by that comment "I'm not short!" Sasuke chuckled "Is that so?" teased Sasuke as he pats naruto's head "since when did you guys..." Sakura stunted as Sasuke is not the type that will get along with others that easily "I like this kid Sakura so if you're going to throw it away... then give him to me" Sasuke grabs Naruto's arm and pulled him to his side. He takes off his glasses and glared at Sakura "You know Sakura even though how pathetic a human is but there are no right for other human to critisize other being since nothing is perfect in this world"

Those wors really hits Sakura's sore sight.

"You know Sakura, in the past I really love you as my wife you know... I really did, come Naruto kun let's go home to treat your injuries and you bodyguards...its really hurting to use string!" he grabbed the strings hard until the three bodyguards falls down, how strong. Sasuke takes Naruto's hand and leave the place immediately. Naruto a bit dozed up as his feelings really mixed up right now "Fa...Father"

Sasuke turns to face Naruto, Naruto smiles and bowed "Thank for standing up to my existence..."

Never in my life that I feel so good, even it is just a simple thank but that shappire coloured eyes... that smile enchant me...

"Naruto kun..." Sasuke kissed Naruto and he looked really shocked as Sasuke chuckled "What a face you got there, Naruto kun like you said I'm GAY and you still want to stay with me?" Naruto extremely happy "Yes! Father" Sasuke sighed "Please just drop the 'father' stuff or I will 'eat you' here RIGHT NOW"

"Warrg! No that's bad!" Naruto panicked.

Sasuke laughed to his content as he really likes to see that reaction from Naruto.

'Looks like I found myself a sapphire lover that will make me fly to the vast blue sky'

En~d

* * *

Hope that U enjoys it... it's just something that I wanted to write ThankS ~~~~~ SARA.H


End file.
